


when you’re blue, i’m red.

by hermitessqueens



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, a bit of degradation, female receiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitessqueens/pseuds/hermitessqueens
Summary: Revisiting my fic, Missing. inspired really by Pink Bubblegum, a song by lavi. not my best work, but i really just wanted to get this one finished. <3
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 9





	when you’re blue, i’m red.

Iwaizumi was watching you as you laid next to him in bed. Your hair curled against your neck in your sleep. It was cute. He couldn’t help himself. He just wanted to touch you. He reached for a stray lock that fell from the ponytail you had it in. He curled it around his large fingers before tucking it behind your ear. “Tsubaki…” He whispered as he moved closer to you. His hand brushes against your neck. “Peaches…” He tests the nickname on his tongue, and you roll over to meet his eyes. 

  
“What did you call me?”

“Peaches. I don’t know; I thought it was cute.” There’s a softness to the way he looks at you. You stretch as he presses closer—the hard planes of his body against your softer curves. The sun isn’t even up, and he’s already pulling you to him. “It is cute, but isn’t that something you’d call a girlfriend?” Your fingers come up to trace his bicep. He flexes unconsciously, and from the corner of your eye, you see the way his eyes fixate on you.

“Yeah… It would be. So is Tsubaki, actually. Y/N.” He moves to cage you in underneath him. “Do you want to be that? Do you want to be my girlfriend? I like you a lot.” He doesn’t say these things often; Iwaizumi’s long fingers cup your face as he speaks. His thumb rubs against your bottom lip before he spoke again, “You give the best head, and I know your jaw hurts afterward cause you to say so. I’m as big as I said.”

“Bigger.”

You can’t stop yourself from turning your head away from him in embarrassment. Iwaizumi presses his body against yours, moving to capture your lips in a deep kiss. “What do you say? Be mine?” He nibbles your jawline before kissing your neck. His tongue laves over the hickeys he’s left previously against your skin, “Be mine…” He kisses down your breast taking a nipple into his mouth. His teeth latch on, and he sucks gently. Your head falls backward, and Iwaizumi reaches upward to take your neck in his hand, gently squeezing it. “Look at me. Watch me.” He continued his descent until he got between your thighs.

His tongue was the next thing you felt. Back arching upward, your nails dug into his hair roughly. “Haji-.” His big hands hold your hips down before his gaze flicks up to your face, “Uh-uh, baby.” The feeling of his teeth digging into your thigh makes you yelp, “Daddy, don’t be mean.”

You can feel his smile against your inner thigh. “That’s what I wanted, little troublemaker.” Your eyes flutter close again as he laves his tongue along the bite marks and back toward your cunt again. When his tongue met your cunt finally, your body lurched forward away from his touch. Oh! This felt good. He hummed against your clit tongue, expertly lapping at your core. “Tastes so fucking good. You taste so good.”

You moan, head tossing back gently against the pillow. You reached for Iwaizumi’s hair tugging at it gently. His tongue flattened against your sweet cunt, lapping up your juices, then one of his thick fingers slipped inside of you. Your body jolted, and you nibbled your bottom lip roughly.

He pulled back to look at you with a groan, a smirk pulling at his lips. Your eyes meet, and he raised his brow slightly, “Tsubaki, I’m going to fucking destroy you.” He tugs you close by your hips, digging his fingers into your hips as he does so. He added another finger, pumping slowly as your legs hung over his shoulders and dug into his back. He wrapped his lips around your clit for a moment, curling his fingers upward. Your legs shake, and you whine out softly, “Daddy!”

You haven’t cum yet, but he can tell you are so fucking close. He blows a bit of air onto your clit, watching as you shiver slightly. “You look so pretty, Tsubaki. So pretty. Look at the way this pretty pussy takes my fingers.”

“Haji, please, please. Please!” You’re mindlessly babbling as he’s pushing his fingers in and out of you. Everything he’s doing is for you, and you know this. He whispers against your skin, “Are you going to cum, Tsubaki? You are so close, baby, so close.” His hips rut against the bed, and you take notice of it. Oh, he wants you. He adds a third finger to your cunt, smirking as your body flutters around him, “If you can’t even take my three fingers, how can you take my cock, baby. Are you going to cream on me already? Going to make a mess like a pretty little slut?”

Your eyes roll back as his three fingers drag you to your peak. You’re so close. When his lips wrap around your clit again, sucking on it roughly. You reach for his head nails digging into his hair, his hips rut into the blanket, and his left-hand digs into your hip. “Fuck!” Your chest caves for a moment, and you’re just so breathless for it. You are right there. “Hajime, please.”

He stops sucking on your clit to whisper against your skin, “Cum for me, pretty slut, cum for me. Make a fucking mess.” He growls against your skin. His eyes drift upward to watch as your own roll backward and your fingers clutch the sheets beneath you both. He pulls his fingers from your body and then sucks them into his mouth. His fingers swirl as your eyes meet, “You taste divine.” He whispers as he moves up your body slowly. Nipping along your body as he did so. “Ready for me, Tsubaki?” You nod as his hands come up to cup your breasts gently. He pulled at your nipples for a moment, looking up at you to whisper, “I care about you, Tsubaki. I hope you know that.”

“I know… I know Hajime.” You stretched out beneath him, a whine escaping your lips as his arms caged you in. He reached for your ankles, pressing your knees to your chest. “Like this.”

“You look like a flower, my perfect Tsubaki.” He strokes his cock with his other hand and you and feel the way he lines himself up with you. Pushing into your body, you gasp as he bottoms out in one stroke. His thrusts are rough to start out with; it satisfies this dark need he has. Corrupting you. God, he wants you to break for him. Your nails dug into his back, ripping as he draws his hips away from you, then slams back into you.

Iwaizumi buries his face into your neck as he moves his hips against your own. You wrap your arms around his neck, gasping as he steals your breath with each thrust. You chant his name as your hips meet again and again.

Tears roll down your cheeks softly, and you gasp as you feel his hand brush against your cheek. “Too much for you, Tsubaki?” Your voice comes out as a strangled moan as his hands come up and grip your legs, pushing them to your chest. The angle changes the way he drives his body into yours. Your cunt flutters around him as he works at your bodies’ angle change. “So close, baby, so close.” Your fingers reach for his shoulders and scratch down his arms.

“More, Haji-ah”

His hand moves from your shin to your throat, squeezing as his hips rut into yours. You flutter around him and start shaking, slipping a hand in between you both so that way you can flick your clit. He beats you there, wrapping your legs around his hips and using his thick middle finger to stroke you to orgasm.

“So fucking tight.” He growls as he leans forward and captures your lips with his. This causes a shift in the angle of his hips. Tears roll down your cheeks as you feel yourself about to cum. You are on edge. You let out a high pitch whine as he reaches up and covers your mouth with his hand. Your body is trembling as you finally cum, Iwaizumi’s name slipping from your lips. He follows cumming deep inside of you as he did so. His forehead presses against yours before moving to press a kiss to your lips.

You kiss him back, a smile curling up on your lips. “We’ve got to talk about this because I want to be your girlfriend, but I’m…” His hand cups your cheek before whispering, “Scared? Me too, Tsubaki. But we’ll figure this out together. Communication. That’s what any good relationship is.” You’re about to push him off of you when he catches your arms and rolls over so that your body is now on top of his. “Let’s stay like this for a little bit, order some food, talk. We’ll figure it out, baby.”

“Don’t call me, baby.”

“Sweetheart.”

“Ew.”

“Darling?” He kisses your neck, grinning as he did so.

“Gross.”

“Peaches.” His hand trails up your spine as you snuggle into his chest.

“I’ll live with it.”


End file.
